Broken Love
by Reiajade
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity has over come many trials but can she over come her failing marriage and find love once more?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Love

By ReiaJade

Song of the moment- The Best of You by Foo Fighters/ Lolita's Medicine by Legion of Doom

Chapter one

Characters to know

Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon)- Ruler of Crystal Tokyo Mother of Princess Chibiusa and also protector of the earth.

King Endymion- Husband to Neo-Queen Serenity, Prince of earth, Father of Princess Chibiusa and Erebus.

Princess Chibiusa (Usagi Small Lady Serenity)- daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Heiress to Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Mercury (the Senshi of Wisdom) - One of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the Queen's royal Tactical Commander.

Princess (Sailor) Mars (the Senshi of War) - the second of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the Sectary of War.

Princess (Sailor) Jupiter (the Senshi of Protection) the third of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the commander of protection for Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Venus (The Senshi of Love) the fourth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court. She is Serenity Second in Command and Leader of the Inner Senshi, In times of war she will act as a body double for the queen. She also is the Command of the Courts Ladies in Waiting.

Princess (Sailor) Pluto (The Senshi of Time) is the oldest of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the ninth of nine of the Royal court she protects the gates of time and the solar system with Princesses Uranus and Neptune from invaders. There is a question if she is truly human????

Ratri Adhikshit*- King Endymion's personal Knight, and Neo Queen Serenity close friend.

Canda Adhikshit*- Ratri younger sister (the snake),

Esme Hussana*- King Endymion's 1st Mistress, mother of Erbus, Neo Queen Serenity personal Lady in waiting

Erbus Hussana- King Endymion's son by Esme, brother to Chibiusa.

(The character list will be updated each chapter)

She dropped the papers that were in her hands as she stared at him in disbelief. She didn't hear what he just said, did she?

"You…..what?"

She asked, hoping she hear him wrong, but knowing she did not. How she didn't see this coming was beyond her. Their marriage was basically over after she had Chibiusa, but she didn't expect this, it was too much, were they that far gone?

"Serenity….I'm sorry,"

Silence passed between them for a few minutes until Endymion broke the painful stillness.

I promise I'll make this right between us."

He went to touch her but she flinched and took a couple of steps back. He stopped when he noticed her reluctance to come closer to him.

"Don't touch me!"

She yelled her tears spilling everywhere; her stunning lustrous tresses no longer in its meatball style were cascading down her slim shoulders.

He took a step back from the young queen. He couldn't justify his action, he knew he hurt her, he didn't know when he had fell out of love with his queen, when was it that he went looking elsewhere for love?

"I'm not perfect … what do you want from me?"

He asked her, he had already given her most of his life what else could she want from him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE PERFECT!!! I WANT YOU TO BE MINE AND MINE ONLY ENDYMION!!!!"

She shrieked irately at him. At that he took a few steps back, over the years he had seen many of his wife's emotions but this was a new one. He had never seen her angry, her dazzling cerulean eyes glowered at him as if waiting for him to drop dead. She had turned away from him and glided to the door way that led out of their bedroom.

"I want you to be mine like you promised all those years ago."

She whispered as she left him alone in their big empty bedroom, which they hadn't slept in together since their daughter was born four years ago.

Serenity made her way to her favorite place in the whole palace, her exclusive rose garden that Jupiter helped her make. She sat down on one of the marble benches and let her tears gush without restraint. Does he really not love her anymore?

Even at night this place was spectacular, the earth looked magnificent from the moon, how she wish they could go back to how it was on earth. What had happened to them?

Tears started to fall again, but this time someone's finger soothingly wiped her tears away. She looked up to see an incredibly striking man smiling at her softly.

"My dear queen, it should be a crime for you to shed tears of unhappiness."

He kneeled before her; she took this time to fully look him. His long hair was as a dusty blonde color his eyes were the color of hazel. Her eyes looked over his milk chocolate skin, to her, he was exotic, and the soft smell of his earth scented cologne tingled her nose, making her feel at ease in his presence. The black suit with gold trim told her that he was one of Endymion's knights. The moon kingdom's insignia in the middle of five gold stars that was on the shoulder of his jacket, also told her that he was a high ranking officer.

"Who are you?"

She asked the handsome stranger, who was still kneeling. He raised his head and smiled

"I am Ratri Adhikshit* I am King Endymion's personal Knight, but if you call I shall come."

His voice reminded her of the wind soft and wispy but masculine. He reached for her hand, his lips brushed against her pale slender hands.

"Your Highness, would you care to tell me who dared commit such a crime?"

His big warm hands still wrapped around her willowy hands. His eyes seem to slightly squint every now and then. She sighed as she tried to make her words come out without crying again.

"King Endymion…. He betrayed my trust, he…. Had an affair going on two years now… he has a child, by someone that isn't me, but I should have known, I mean he hasn't touched me since I had Chibiusa."

He stroked her hand as she started to shake. What about Chibiusa? What would she tell her? How would she explain the child, to Chibiusa?

"He hasn't touched me in four years and he will never touch me again…. But I love him so much!"

Ratri had taken the space that was next to her. It really surprised him to see how innocent his Queen was, sure he had heard that she was naive but this, he never thought she was this…. Loving and kind? It was at that moment that he fell hopeless in love with her.

"Your Majesty, when was the last time you've done something just for you?"

She glanced at him while pondering his question. When was the last time that she did something that she wanted? She looked down at her white and gold dress. She wore it for him, because he said out of all her dresses this was his favorite. The way she wore her hair, the way that she dress she did it all for him.

She decided not to answer his question, but instead she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you are a good listener."

She heard him chuckle, she was by no means alright, but because of talking with him she could at least stop crying. She closed her eyes and let the night's breeze calm her.

Ratri had felt soft breathing; he noticed that his queen had fallen asleep on his shoulder

'Ah my Queen you tempt me so…'

He scooped her up in his arms, careful not to wake the beauty from her sleep.

"Hey, is she sleeping?"

She heard a familiar voice called out. He cocked his head to see Princess Jupiter, his commanding officer and the one that assigned him to King Endymion.

She walked over to him and sighed, The Queen and she would have to talk about falling asleep outside at night.

"Come on let's take her to her room."

Princess Jupiter was a tomboy and was rarely seen out of her armor uniform but tonight she was in her dark olive gown of silk, her coffee hair was out of its normal ponytail, instead it was in cute soft ringlets.

Jupiter took a closer look at her queen and noticed the tears streaks on her pale cheeks.

"Okay tell me what happened?"

She ordered Ratri as they carried Serenity to her bedroom. Ratri sighed he had seen how protective Princess Jupiter was of Neo Queen Serenity but she was just the tip of the ice berg wait until Princesses Uranus and Mars heard of this development this would not go over well for Kind Endymion.

" It seems that King Endymion is seeking pleasure with someone that isn't My Queen, and as a result has a child with that someone."

He watched his commander's face change from motionlessness to surprise then finally rage. He stepped in front of her so she wouldn't do anything stupid like trying to kill Kind Endymion or his mistress.

"Please Princess Jupiter don't!"

He hissed. He knew that telling her that was a bad idea. The Senshi of protection was a feisty person; she wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting her Queen.

Thunder and lightning filled the queen's bed chamber. Ratri saw the dark looked in her eyes, he gulped he had been trained personally by Princess Jupiter however he had never fought her in actually combat.

"What's going on in here Jupiter?"

Ratri never felt so reviled to see the Senshi of wisdom and water standing in the door way. The introverted Senshi of water was a curvy pretty blue haired woman. His younger sister admired her and he could easily see why.

"You'll wake her up, come outside I heard something interesting today I was coming to ask her but I guess I'll ask you then."

The thunder and lightning had calm down and then it dispersed completely. Jupiter had stalked out of the room with Ratri hot on her heels.

Princess Mercury looked at her sleeping Queen and sighed inaudibly she walked over and stroked her hoary hair.

"If this is true he will pay that I assure you."

Mercury fled down the corridor with her anger in check, if this was true then King Endymion would have to be punished. This was not the 18th century just because he is king doesn't mean he can sleep with whomever he pleased. She released her now long blue hair from its bun.

When she met Jupiter and Ratri she noticed that Mars and Venus had joined them. Mars was in her priestess attire with Phobos and Deimos flying around her, while Venus wore a bodice like gown of gold and yellow she had recently cut her hair in a bob like hairstyle.

They were wearing the same look that Jupiter was wearing, if looks could kill there would be nothing left of the universe. Before they could all make up their minds to confront the King, Princess Mercury stepped into the conversion to be the voice of reason.

"All of you calm yourself, we must think before we act, now before we do anything we must know if this rumor is true and not something that is made up."

"I have confirmed it with my own eyes, the girl Esme, is Neo Queen Serenity's personal lady in waiting."

Venus told them, Princess Venus seemed a little shaken up by that girl. She had personally trained her along with ten other girls. Esme seemed and looked innocent but was a snake underneath.

"This Esme is dangerous she is a person that will do whatever she needs to, to get what she wants."

Mars had met Esme once and had automatically detected her devious character the girl was a social climber and would use anyone and any means. Esme didn't hide her distaste of Neo Queen Serenity so it was possible that she slept with him just to spite Serenity and the baby was the icing on the cake.

"So if this was known before hand why was she picked as her lady in waiting Venus?"

Mercury had asked it seemed foolish to place someone with so much malice toward the Queen in her personal quarters.

"Her character might have been rotten but she was the best and she was handpicked by Serenity herself, I warned her but you know Serenity sees the good in everyone."

It was true no matter how many times she had been hurt or was made to fight their Queen saw the good in everyone even her enemies.

"I think that…"

Before the words left Ratri mouth they heard an earsplitting scream. Phobos and Deimos flew in the general direction of the Queen's bed chamber. The girls and Ratri wasted no time and ran after the crows. When they had gotten to her chambers the Queen was clutching her eye with one hand while holding King Endymion's blade with the other, while a few feet away from her laid the body of a girl who was face down in what looked to be her own blood.

Princess Mars flew to the sobbing Queens side. Blood was leaking from her left eye, nicks and cuts were all over her body.

"I….I… di…did…n't …mean…to…."

The young woman buried her face in Mars' embrace. Mars tried to calm her down Venus had turned over the body of the young woman.

"Esme Hussana…."

There was a huge slash mark across her chest that looked like it had be made very sloppy, in her hand was a short blade that was oozing blood, Esme face was wearing the expression of pure bliss. Venus couldn't stand to look at the crazy woman's face so she whipped the tops sheet off of the queen's bed and covered the body. Mercury started to exam the queen's eye but the Queen refused to move her hand.

"Please, Serenity I can't help you if you don't let me see."

She started to move her hand slowly but stopped when she heard a small voice call out to her.

"mommy?"

Chibiusa had been awakened by the commotion that was going on in her mother's room. She looked as if she had just woken up.

"Small lady, go back to sleep everything is alright."

Jupiter tried to turn the small girl way however it only took her two minutes to become fully awake. She observed that her mother was covered in blood.

"MOMMY!"

She ran towards her mother but Jupiter had picked her up. It was at this moment that King Endymion had come into the room.

"What the hell happened here?"

"What the hell do you think Endymion? Your Mistress attacked your wife!"

Princess Venus yelled as she took the covers off the body to show him his now deceased lover. The king instantly pale at the site of his mistress.

"She paid the ultimate price for her boldness."

A voice came from behind the king. The person stepped into the room her eye looked over the room with a grave stare.

"Princess Pluto."

The Senshi of time looked at Serenity with concern then looked back at Endymion with an impassive face. She was disappointed in his action, but unlike the other Senshi she knew it was her place to be angry with him, she would leave that up to her Queen.

"Because of your actions time has been altered, there will be a chain of events that will transpire in the years to come."

She had looked in the direction of Ratri who was helping Venus by carrying the body of Esme Hussana.

"King Endymion you will have your spot in our Queen's heart taken by someone… Because you have taken for granted that love he will show you what you have lost…."

With that said Pluto took her leave. Everyone seemed to take to their jobs as well. Ratri disposed of the body, Jupiter put Chibiusa back to sleep; Mercury and Mars help cleaned Serenity wounds while King Endymion looked upon his wife.

Serenity could no longer see out of her left eye, and was on bed rest for the rest of the week. As she lay in her vast bed she touched her banged eye and wondered how did things turn out this bad? Serenity had asked to see her husband's child; she wanted to kill it, to end its puny existence before it even started. If she did that maybe things would go back to how they were before.

But the moment that Venus brought the baby to her she knew she couldn't kill it. It was a baby boy with Endymion's eyes and complexion but with dark red hair. As he smiled at her Serenity couldn't help but cry. How badly she wanted to hate this child, to curse its existence, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but love this child that was not hers.

Dear readers:

Please don't worry Love and War chapter seven is on its way and so is Supremacy chapter four in the meantime here is a Sailor moon fanfic I've been dying to do. Now before anyone says anything I adore Mamoru/Darien/Endymion but yup he is the bad guy here. There will be parts of other anime in this fanfiction such as bleach and Naruto. So please read and review. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Love

By ReiaJade

Song of the moment – What its going to be by En Vouge/Entwined by Lacuna Coil

Chapter two

Characters to know

Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon)- Ruler of Crystal Tokyo Mother of Princess Chibiusa, adoptive mother to Prince Erebus and also protector of the earth.

King Endymion- Husband to Neo-Queen Serenity, Prince of earth, Father of Princess Chibiusa and Erebus.

Princess Chibiusa (Usagi Small Lady Serenity)- daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Heiress to Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Mercury (the Senshi of Wisdom) - One of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the Queen's royal Tactical Commander.

Princess (Sailor) Mars (the Senshi of War) - the second of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the Sectary of War.

Princess (Sailor) Jupiter (the Senshi of Protection) the third of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the commander of protection for Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Venus (The Senshi of Love) the fourth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court. She is Serenity Second in Command and Leader of the Inner Senshi, In times of war she will act as a body double for the queen. She also is the Command of the Courts Ladies in Waiting.

Princess (Sailor) Pluto (The Senshi of Time) is the oldest of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the ninth of nine of the Royal court she protects the gates of time and the solar system with Princesses Uranus and Neptune from invaders. There is a question if she is truly human?

Princess (Sailor) Uranus (The Solider of Wind) the Fifth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Rotal Court, under the guardianship of the sky planet Uranus protects the Solar System from outside attacks along with Neptune, and Pluto. She is the lover of Princess Neptune

Princess (Sailor) Neptune (the Solider of Embrace, Affinity and of Deep waters) the Sixth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Royal Court. Lover of Princess Uranus, Neptune protects the Solar System from outside attacks along with Uranus and Pluto

Princess (Sailor) Saturn (the Solider of Death and Silence) the seventh of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Royal Court. Protector of the young Princess Chibiusa. Saturn has the power to destroy whole planets and will do so once a planet has reached its end.

Queen Galaxia (Golden Queen, the Solider of solitude) the Queen of Shadow Galactica once was Queen Serenity's greatest foe was now her greatest ally. When Serenity was reborn in the Cauldron she gave peaceful galaxies next to the solar system.

Ratri Adhikshit*- King Endymion's personal Knight, and Neo Queen Serenity close friend.

Canda Adhikshit*- Ratri younger sister (the snake),

Milos Zuza- King Endymion's second Mistress, apprentice to Princess Mercury.

Esme Hussana*- King Endymion's 1st Mistress, mother of Erbus, Neo Queen Serenity personal Lady in waiting (deceased)

Prince Erebus - King Endymion's son by Esme, brother to Chibiusa.

Chapter Two

In the last few weeks Serenity had bonded with the baby, to the point that it was she that named the baby boy.

"What should your name be?"

Serenity was walking around her palace walkway with the infant in her arms. He smiled and pulled on her shimmering locks cutely. Because she could no longer see out of her left eye and it had become disfigured Serenity had put a white eye patch over it. To cover that she no longer wore her hair in her traditional style but it was in a high ponytail but she made sure to have some pieces cover her eye patch.

Things between her and Endymion seemed to be getting better. He spent most of his time talking and trying to make things right between him and her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him or if she would ever forgive him. Right at the moment she was leaning to forgiving him, because in her heart she couldn't hate him but the pain he inflicted on her would never fade away.

She felt a sharp tug on her hair. The baby broke the Queen from her unhappy thoughts. She looked at the baby boy. With those blue eyes, there was no doubt that this was Endymion's child. The baby smiled as she took his tiny fingers in hers. She had no real reason why she adored this child so much. Maybe it was because in reality she really wanted another child.

"Mommy"

Chibiusa was running towards here with an excited look on her face. Chibiusa was a beautiful replica of her mother with light pink hair in the style similar to Serenity's traditional style but with Rabbit ear like buns.

"Can I hold him, pretty please!"

The small girl was jumping up and down in excitement and joy. Chibiusa took to her half brother fairly well, Serenity knew when he got older he would have and elder sister complex.

"Come here sweet child."

Serenity had decided to sit down in front of the old cherry blossom tree that over looked the palace.

Chibiusa followed her lead and sat next to her mother. Serenity had put the baby in Chibiusa's small arms.

"You have to be gentle with him."

She chided her daughter. Chibiusa looked at the baby with amazement, Serenity couldn't help but smile.

"Look how tiny he is, Mommy! Was I that tiny too?"

Serenity patted Chibiusa head gently.

"It is a beautiful day outside is it not my Queen."

Serenity looked up to see Ratri smiling at them. During the weeks of her recovery, and the months that followed ,Ratri had kept her comfort and became her closes friend. He was the first person she confided when she decided to adopt the baby.

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure that you want to do this my queen."

They were in her office; she was filing out adoption papers. The queen was leaning back in her chair. She seemed relax as she was wearing a blue buttoned down shirt and a pair of slack. Her silver tresses were freely flowing down her shoulders. She didn't wear her eye patch in private. Her left eye had a unsightly healed scar that was ironically moon shaped slashed across her eye lid.

Ratri had asked his queen as she was filling the paperwork. She laughed and thanked him for his concern.

"Why should this child lack of a mother because of my husband?

Her smile slightly faltered, she stopped writing and turned to him.

"He wants nothing to do with the child, because he doesn't have any right to the throne."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stood up.

"But even if I adopt him, he can't inherit anything; however he will have a position next to his sister, so that if something does happen to me he'll be alright."

Her smile was completely erased from her face. Ratri gazed at his beloved queen.

"When we were on earth Endymion was the kindest person I've ever known."

She remembered Endymion as he was when they were on earth. The love he showed her the person she remembered.

"I don't know what change him and I don't think I want to know, I rather have those memories on him then than destroy it all."

End Flashback

"Erebus."

"Uh?"

Serenity was brought out of her thought by Ratri's voice. He sat smiling at her. His dark hair was now in a ponytail and he was wearing glasses. That was just like him always smiling sometimes it was hard to tell what her friend was thinking, for he was always wearing a pleasant smile, not that she needed to, he told her just about anything on that was on his mind at that moment. She had couldn't deny the attraction that she felt for him, she had gone so far as to think what if she had fallen for Ratri instead of Endymion. But she told herself that they were just school girl fantasies and that It would never happen..

"If I remember correctly that was your father's named My Queen."

King Erebus had died ten years before the fall of the silver millennium. King Eberus was a strong, giant man. Serenity, after reliving her memories of her life on the silver millennium remembered her kind father. He was named Erebus because of his beyond black color hair. Her father was a great man and a greater father but sadly he became ill and died when Serenity was six.

"I think it's a wonderful name… Erebus is your name then little one."

The baby replied with a soft snore. Serenity smiled it didn't matter how he got here, Erebus was here now and she was going to give him all the love that he deserved.

"It seems that both children enjoyed the nice weather a little too much."

The young Queen looked at Chibiusa was now sleeping Ratri picked up the little princess and followed the Queen back to the palace. Chibiusa took to Ratri very well, she saw him in the same light that she saw Pluto, she treated him as a special friend, and she even let him hold Luna P, her precious gift from the Goddess of time.

Right when they had put the children to sleep Serenity had seen the three people that she hoped she wouldn't have to at least not yet.

Princess Neptune was in an elegant sea blue, trapless gown, While Princess Uranus who was holding her hand was wearing a champagne colored suit and Princess Saturn had opted for a black kimono with silver and purple flowers and a purple silver and black obi and sash. Their faces showed disappointment and sadness that they didn't protect their Queen.

Uranus, wasting no time, had walked to her queen and grabbed her into an embrace.

"Konoka… I'm sorry…"

Ratri who was watching the scene had never met Princess Uranus, Neptune or Saturn. He was told that all were like Princess Jupiter when it came to their Queen. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious at the way Uranus was holding the Queen; it was as if they had been lovers in times past.

"It's all right you don't have to apologize."

She said to the older girl when she was released from Uranus's bone crushing embrace she went over to the other girls.

"Would you like to see Erebus?"

Neptune was shocked to say the least while Saturn kept an impassive face. Uranus was wearing a similar express to Neptune.

"You gave him your father's name?"

Neptune asked knowing the answer and the problems that would come with it

"Yes, I adopted him."

Serenity said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Neptune face palmed at how her Queen reacted it was good that some things didn't change about the Queen

. Saturn had walked up the queen and put her palm against Serenity's eye. Her hand glowed blue for a minute but turned black. Saturn quickly removed her hand, as if her hand had been in pain by touching the oddly shaped wound.

"There is so much malice energy in that cut that I can't heal it; I've never seen so much hatred towards a person."

Everything became deathly quiet it was like Saturn had stepped on a ticking time bomb and it had exploded. The Queen had avoided question on what happened between her and Esme Hussana before she died.

"You go out your way to cross the bridge no one wants to don't you Saturn?"

Uranus asked the young girl who was now frowning at her. The tense atmosphere had faded in that instant. The girls laughed at Saturn's cute but pouty face

Serenity joined in the laugher unknowing that an angry visitor had just dropped in and was out for blood. King Endymion's to be exact.

Queen Galaxia of Shadow Galactica would never forget what Neo Queen Serenity did for her. She freed her from Chaos grasp and gave her new lease on life. Galaxia owned Serenity her life and would do anything for the pure hearted Sovereign. So when it got around the Shadow Galactica about King Endymion extra marital affair, livid wasn't the right word to describe the enchanting Queen of Galactica.

She made her way to Crystal Tokyo as fast as she could she was in such a hurry that she forgotten her golden helmet he long two toned colored hair was in a messy ponytail. Red covered her vision, she was going to castrate him, How dare he forget what his Queen went thru. What she did to give them the peace that they now know. He would know her wrath; Queen Serenity should have let her keep his star seed all those years ago.

Galaxia had finally made her to Crystal Tokyo. She had made sure to come around the back entrance, she didn't want to be caught by Serenity and her mission to cause Endymion pain come to an unfulfilling end. As she slipped thru the crystal like castle she wondering into the royal chambers. The décor was so like Serenity, white and light gold furniture littered the hallway that lead to Serenity's main chambers. Galaxia was close by the chamber doors when she heard some interesting sounds coming for behind them. Ashe got closer do the door the moans and Galaxia was hoping that Serenity didn't forgive him already; no she wouldn't allow him to get off without retribution. She was right at the doors when she noticed that the door was slightly a jar. She peeped thru and what she saw made her even angrier if that was even possible. King Endymion was on top of a petite girl, both were without clothes. The girl's back arched in pleasure as King Endymion kissed her neck.

Deciding that she had seen enough and not caring if Serenity was alerted to her presence, Galaxia stormed into the room, her energy sky rocked, you could see the golden energy that was rolling off the captivating Queen.

King Endymion immediately threw the poor girl aside, her landing on the floor next to the bed. He saw Galaxia drew her sword and charged at the naked king. The girl was creeping to the door when she heard Galaxia shout.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE, SLUT"

The girl trembled in fear froze right on the spot. She never felt kill intent like this before. She was just a lowly lady in waiting with a sick younger sister; King Endymion had promised that he would take care of her sister, if she became his lover. She didn't want to, like many others she adored her Queen, however her sister was getting sicker by the day. As scared as she was she hoped that the King wouldn't go back on their deal.

Galaxia had her sword to Endymion's neck; she was a seconds away from decapitating him.

"Galaxia.. Please.."

He managed to choke out but that made Galaxia push the blade farther into his neck, to the point of drawing blood.

"You fucking bastard, this is how you repay the women who on countless accounts almost died for you, have you no shame!

Galaxia gritted her teeth, she held no mercy for him, and she raised her blade off of King Endymion's neck seemed to him that she was backing off. King Endymion sighed; He knew that Galaxia wouldn't have the balls so to speak to kill him. His relief quickly turned to horror as Galaxia brought the blade back down with extreme speed.

He braced himself for steel to cut thru him but it never came, instead he saw Uranus holding Galaxia's arm trying to pry the blade from her.

"Galaxia don't he's an idiot Konoka will deal with him!"

"No the bastard has to die.. Look what's he doing to her!"

Galaxia pushed Uranus off her and took a swing at Endymion but he ducked and ran to the other side of the room.

She almost ran after him when a pair of soft arms wrap around her.

"Get the Fu…."

She turned to see that it was Serenity that was holding her. Tears were brimming from her eye.

"Don't please Galaxia its enough, no more."

She pleaded with the older woman; Galaxia had put her blade down and grabbed Serenity by the shoulders.

"Look at what he's doing, the Endymion that was on earth is no more, do not forgive him he is not to be forgiven."

She stared in to Serenity's eye, she was trying to get her point across, Serenity didn't need the king of the earth, and she could shine on her own. She saw that the young girl was willing to forgive him; hopefully this scene would convince her not to.

Serenity had finally looked away from Galaxia's pleading gaze and noticed her surroundings and immediately knew why Galaxia wanted to murder Endymion for she was feeling that emotion at this exact moment. Her bed was a complete mess, she knew that she would never again sleep with those sheets, and Endymion and the poor girl was naked.

"You come here."

Serenity called to the frighten girl who was standing in the corner by the door. She walked to the Queen, as she tried to cover herself with her hands. She was a very pretty girl, young too, she looked to be about seventeen in earth years. The girl was now standing in front of her but she didn't raise her head.

At this moment the rest of the Senshi had fill the room, and Endymion covered his body with one of the bed sheets.

"Raise your head, now tell me, why would you sleep with a married man as young as you are?"

Serenity knew that this girl wasn't like Esme there was not negative emotion coming from her, but she felt sorrow, regret, and humiliation.

"I had started working at the castle for your Highness a couple of months ago, to get help for my sister, she has an illness that the healers from my town can't heal. A week ago King Endymion gave me an offer that if I became his lover that he would let me meet with Princess Mercury……"

"SHE LIES!"

Endymion cried, he didn't need this not right now, why couldn't the little bitch keep her mouth shut, it was her fault for taking the offer not that she could refuse him.

"YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Serenity roared the temperature in the room drop to zero. Everyone including Saturn was shocked, Serenity never yelled at Endymion, but now she was shaking, her eyes fixed on him.

"You have caused enough problems I don't want to hear from you right now." She said in a icy tone Endymion didn't dare say another word. He had never seen his Queen this angry hell he hardly seen her raise her tone that high.

The girl, had suddenly burst into tears and collapse on to the floor.

"Milady I swear to you everything I said was the truth, please forgive me!"

The young girl cried her heart out. Serenity had composed herself and kneeled to her.

"What is your name?"

She decided that this girl meant no harm to her and that her husband was no longer redeemable.

"Milos…. Milos Zuza Milady."

She used the tip of her finger to lift the girl's head to her.

"There is no need for you to cry, you will be able to talk to Princess Mercury, in fact, Princess Mercury wasn't you looking for a apprentice. "

Princess Mercury chuckled at her Queen, she was trying to make a good situation out of a bad one, granted she would have wanted someone with more experience, but this girl will do just fine.

"It seems that I am, would you be up to it Milos?"

The girl looked to the Senshi of knowledge with stars in her eyes. She nodded with such vigor that they thought she was going to snap her neck.

"Thank you, I'll never forget the kindness you have shown me."

Milos had exited the room with Mercury, so now it was the all eight senshi and the two Queen with Endymion. No one made the first attempt to say any to the disgraced king. So when he could no longer take the silence Endymion spoke up.

"Serenity please listen she seduc…."

Serenity's palm met his face knocking the king to the ground. Endymion held his cheek and looked up at his wife with fury in his eyes, but it was nothing compare to the look she gave him. The energy in the room was that of hatred. This reminded Endymion that this wasn't just his wife that she was Neo Queen Serenity, the most powerful being in the universe.

"you disgust me."

Was all the words that she would waste on him. She quickly exited the room. That would be the last time she would set foot in that place.

Ratri that had watch the scenes unfold from the door way entrance had chased after his Queen. Whatever respect and love he held for his beloved king had vanished like mist, he love for his Queen was greater. He had realized that she had ran back to the place that they had met, they were back in her rose garden.

"I was ready to forgiven him to move on how could he…."

She was crying but there wasn't any tears. She crumpled onto the floor and buried her face into her palms. It was really over…. Could she forgive him. Hell no, who could, but a piece of her heart was still in love with him.

"Milady…"

Ratri had kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her, maybe she needed to see this maybe she need to see her Husband for what he was. He for one wasn't complaining Endymion had dropped the universe's most precious jewel. He was a fool and Ratri was about to show him how much of a fool he was.

"Milady please don't forgive him for he isn't worthy of you forgiveness, nor your love."

He knew what he was about to do was crossing the line but he wouldn't hold back anymore all was fair in love and war as the saying goes.

He cupped her face to look at him.

"Milady…. I love you, from the moment I saw you in this very garden, I will not allow him to trample over your heart any longer, please give your heart to me instead I promise you, you will never regret it."

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. 'forgive me for be so forward but I want to banish all thoughts of him from your mind.

He took her lips in his, kissing her softly, his lips touched her soft plums ones in earnest.

He broke the kiss and looked at the now shell shock Queen.

"Give your heart to me my Queen and I'll love you forever….."

Dear readers

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school just let out for a little bit so I decided to update this story (the rest will follow soon)

So enjoy this chapter of broken love XD


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Love

Song(s) of the moment-

Characters to know

Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon)- Ruler of Crystal Tokyo Mother of Princess Chibiusa, adoptive mother to Prince Erebus and also protector of the earth.

King Endymion- Husband to Neo-Queen Serenity, Prince of earth, Father of Princess Chibiusa and Erebus.

Princess Chibiusa (Usagi Small Lady Serenity)- daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Heiress to Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Mercury (the Senshi of Wisdom) - One of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the Queen's royal Tactical Commander.

Princess (Sailor) Mars (the Senshi of War) - the second of nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the Sectary of War.

Princess (Sailor) Jupiter (the Senshi of Protection) the third of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court, she is the commander of protection for Crystal Tokyo.

Princess (Sailor) Venus (The Senshi of Love) the fourth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court. She is Serenity Second in Command and Leader of the Inner Senshi, In times of war she will act as a body double for the queen. She also is the Command of the Courts Ladies in Waiting.

Princess (Sailor) Pluto (The Senshi of Time) is the oldest of Neo Queen Serenity Royal Court she is the ninth of nine of the Royal court she protects the gates of time and the solar system with Princesses Uranus and Neptune from invaders. There is a question if she is truly human?

Princess (Sailor) Uranus (The Solider of Wind) the Fifth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Royal Court, under the guardianship of the sky planet Uranus protects the Solar System from outside attacks along with Neptune, and Pluto. She is the lover of Princess Neptune

Princess (Sailor) Neptune (the Solider of Embrace, Affinity and of Deep waters) the Sixth of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Royal Court. Lover of Princess Uranus, Neptune protects the Solar System from outside attacks along with Uranus and Pluto

Princess (Sailor) Saturn (the Solider of Death and Silence) the seventh of Nine of Neo Queen Serenity's Royal Court. Protector of the young Princess Chibiusa. Saturn has the power to destroy whole planets and will do so once a planet has reached its end.

Queen Galaxia (Golden Queen, the Solider of solitude) the Queen of Shadow Galactica once was Queen Serenity's greatest foe was now her greatest ally. When Serenity was reborn in the Cauldron she gave her peaceful galaxies next to the solar system.

Ratri Adhikshit*- King Endymion's personal Knight, and Neo Queen Serenity close friend.

Canda Adhikshit*- Ratri younger sister (the snake),

Milos Zuza- King Endymion's second Mistress, apprentice to Princess Mercury.

Esme Hussana*- King Endymion's 1st Mistress, mother of Erebus, Neo Queen Serenity personal Lady in waiting (deceased)

Prince Erebus - King Endymion's son by Esme, brother to Chibiusa.

Chapter Three

It had been six weeks since the incident with Endymion. Serenity couldn't believe that she was behaving this way. She hadn't seen Ratri since the night he kissed her; she had ran away from him with no explanation. She didn't know what to tell him, so she had been avoiding since then. Serenity had just come back from a festival on Earth and was now going to her new chambers. She had been serious about never sleeping in that room again. She had moved herself in another chamber that was in the opposite hallway of her previous room. She had checked on Erebus and Chibiusa before she settled down. She looked around her new beautiful room which had been decorated by Galaxia and Mars.

Her Chambers were in colors of light sliver and soft hues of blue and faded pink. She sighed as she sat down her bed. She knew the rumors that were going around the castle. Some of the nobles were suggesting that Endymion had been taken over by an evil spirit, some had until six weeks ago that Galaxia was somehow involved with Endymion's infidelity. She knew that these were none of the reason for what he did, Serenity was now left wondering did he ever love her or did he have some other motive?

"_Give your heart to me my Queen and I'll love you forever….."_

The words had echoed threw her head. And what about Ratri, could she take what he said at face value. She knew that it wasn't his fault, that she had trouble deciding if what he said was true but…..

A knock on her door broke Serenity's train of thought. She looked up to see Princess Venus' head pop threw her doorway.

"Can I come in?"

The Senshi of love and beauty asked as she came in and sat next to her queen. It hit the Queen just then the person who could help her figure out this mess of a situation.

"Venus…. You're the person I wanted to see…."

A playful smiled crossed Venus' lips. Oh she knew what Serenity wanted to talk about, she wasn't the Senshi of love for nothing. Maybe a new love would be good for her Queen, and besides Ratri wasn't a bad candidate.

"Does this have to do with a certain knight professing his love to you?"

Venus teased her Queen. Serenity blushed instantly when she mention Ratri.

To be honest, before she ran away from him, it was as if she suddenly saw him for the first time. She never really noticed how tall he was, or how wavy his long dark hair was. When the words left his lips she felt her chest tighten and she became nervous and scared.

"I don't know what to do Venus; I don't want to hurt Ratri."

"There is no such thing as a painless love if you feel that way about Ratri then don't be afraid to take a risk, beside I totally approve."

She thought about Venus words she didn't know how she felt about Ratri. She knew that she had strong feelings for Ratri after all he was there for her threw the whole Endymion fiasco. Then there was the horrible fact that she was married to a serial cheater.

"But Venus I'm marri…."

"Fuck him…."

Venus face changed out of character, her eyes narrowed and fist clenched.

"Excuse my French, but he no longer matters, this if you think about it, is his fault, if he would have kept his friend in his pants you would have never came closer to Ratri."

Venus' pale face turned red with anger. Their Queen, Their best friend, Their savior didn't deserve this betrayal. She along with the senshi believed that Serenity deserved all the love and kindness that the universe had to offer.

Both girls didn't noticed Mars until she sat next to Venus. Mars was not wearing her priestess attire but was wearing a formal gown of dark red and black satin. Her long hair was now held up with painted chop sticks. She also had what looked to be a tote bag.

"You know, I found out something that can help with the marriage situation."

She pulled a damaged looking scroll from the tote bag. She unrolled the scroll and handed to Venus.

I found it months ago in the library relic section while looking for something on old weapons and whatnot, it must have been there because this law was never used."

Venus eyes scanned the scroll over. Her faced turned from shock to glee. A full grin appeared on her face.

"Venus?"

Serenity wanted to know what was on that scroll for Venus to make a face like that. She looked to Mars that was smiling slightly.

Venus handed the cylinder to Serenity.

"You know, I think Queen Serenity foresaw something like this happening, this scroll was made four months before the Dark Kingdom attacked.

She commented as Serenity looked over the parchment.

_The marriage law act_

"_In the event that the heiress/heir marries a non lunatarian he/she has the power to control their status if one of the two happens If the other married party does not follow the marriage agreement or that a illegitimate child is born from the non lunatarian spouse. If this happens the heiress/heir has the power to change their non lunatarian spouse King/Queen to a __courtesan__or the Queen's Consort. During that time the Heiress/Heir is still bound to the Non lunatarian but not as husband and wife. The Heiress/Heir may marry a more suitable companion…_

Serenity was happy about Mars finding this, so happy that she hugged Mars. She was going to give Endymion a taste of his own hurtful medicine. She took the scroll and ran out the room. She was going to end this nightmare. She was headed to the main office chamber. As she turned the corner she heard Ratri's voice. Out of instinct she turned back and hid behind the corner.

"So what is it that you hope to gain from seducing my wife?

She heard Endymion ask Ratri a ridiculous question. She felt her anger rise but she clenched her teeth and stood where she was.

"What do I hope to gain, let me see, I hope to gain….her heart that you ruthlessly crush, that's all I have no hidden agenda."

Ratri words were calm, and held clarity. He had no reason to lie to this man. He would not waste his time lying to him.

"You have stepped over your station, Serenity, no matter what time or place will always be mine."

She heard them step closer to each other; the last thing she needed to happen was a fist fight in the middle of the hallway. As she went to stop the two from turning this confrontation into a brawl, a hand grabbed her arm while another covered her mouth gently.

"Please my Queen, be silent Ratri needs to do this."

The girl looked like Ratri a bit; same skin complexion and hair color but she had eyes the color of sea water. The girl appeared to be about thirteen, fourteen; she released the queen from her hold.

"Forgive me my Queen, my name is Canda Adhikshit I am Ratri younger sister."

The two eve droppers continued to listen in on the conversation. Luckily for them neither of the men threw punches.

"What is it? Do you see me as a threat to your rule? Please do not kid yourself I do not have such ambitions."

Ratri asked his King. It was true that he was ambition, everyone in his family was. They sought to be the best. But Ratri had no dark ambition such as overthrow his Queen.

"Let me ask you My King what it is that you, yourself want from Serenity?"

The room froze the question that everyone wanted to know. What was it that Endymion really wanted if it wasn't their queen?

"To be honest, you won't be here much longer so I have no problem telling a dead man my original goal."

Endymion's personal guards came armed, they surrounded Ratri. They restrained him and placed him on his knees in front Endymion.

"I was originally supposed to marry a princess from my world but an unforeseeable event happened and my original betrothed died and I ended up meeting Serenity."

A cold silence passed throughout the hallway, Serenity had to cover her mouth before they gave herself and Canda away.

"I came to recognize the power that Serenity would soon inherent so I proclaimed my love to her and then was betrothed to her, but the Dark Kingdom had attacked and we were reborn on earth, I will not deny while I was on earth, I did as Mamoru Chiba love Serena but as regain my memories I realized that It wasn't her that I love but the power that I would gain as her husband."

The guards picked him up still facing Endymion.

"Now that you know the whole truth I'm afraid that you'll be charged with treason of the highest caliber, do not worry for the sake of Serenity I will granted you a swift, painless, and private execution."

Serenity had felt the wind around her; she looked around and noticed that her companion was nowhere to be seen. She took the moment to save Ratri.

"There will be no execution."

Serenity had stepped into the hallway bring her hidden existence to light. All of the color from Endymion's had left him.

"Release him."

The guards were hesitated to move when Serenity saw this she took off her eye patch showing her anger.

"I SAID RELEASE HIM IT WAS NOT A SUGGESTION IT WAS AN ORDER!"

The guard scrambled to free Ratri. Ratri had massaged his wrist but didn't move from where he was standing.

"Ratri, Please come over to me"

She smiled sweetly at Ratri. Ratri had slowly moved to His Queens side.

"There was a party and I wasn't invited how rude of you Serenity."

Mercury along with Milos Zuza had joined them. Mercury had just come from the medical lab so she had he lab coat and glasses on; her hair was in a ponytail.

"well the fun is about to begin, dear Endymion it seems that my mother didn't trust you with my heart, I wish that she would have warned me but then we wouldn't have had Chibiusa, anyway she took the liberty to write one last law in place before she died."

She threw the scroll at Endymion. He unrolled the scroll slowly; he read the scroll in horror and threw it to the ground as if it caught fire.

"PRINCE ENDYMION IN ACORDDANCE WITH THE MARRIAGE LAW, I,NEO QUEEN SERENITY REVOKE YOUR STATUS AS KING, FROM NOW ON YOU ARE THE QUEEN'S Consort !"

A blinding white light had gathered around Endymion. Gone were his purple clothes that symbolized moon royalty instead he was now his black armor.

"The only reason that I don't dissolve this marriage is for Chibiusa and Erebus, even though I know that it's a wasted effort you don't spend time with Chibiusa like you used to and you haven't even seen Erebus what are you afraid of, the fact that he might look like Esme?

The white light that had surrounded Endymion had now gathered in Serenity it had morphed and form into a spear shape jewel of white.

"You can do whoever you please, because while we are still bonded we are no longer man and wife, you have no more power nor here or on earth."

"You….you… YOU CAN'T DO THIS SERENITY!"

Endymion voice almost seemed to break the glass. Serenity turned and walked away without giving him a second glance. She took Ratri's hand and led him back to her room. Mars and Venus seemed to have left. So it was no one but the two of them.

"Ratri I'm sorry for what just happened I was planning to do that in private, but he left me with little choice."

Ratri face was red from embarrassment. He really didn't want serenity to hear all that from an argument with her husband.

He felt her take his hand in hers. The smoothness of soft hands seem to calm him down. She smiled at him. At that moment he knew that the confrontation was well worth it.

"Ratri, I want to give you a try, I ran away from you because I couldn't give you a clear cut answer at the time but if you are willing to have me, I'll gladly give you my heart."  
Ratri stood there dumbfounded for a quick moment before he engulfed Serenity in his arms.

"You know, the time we met in the rose garden wasn't the first time we met,"

"Wha…"

"Don't try to remember it was so long ago, but you saved me gave me hope that was the first time I fell in love with you."

He ran his finger across her cheek bones, caressing her skin. He brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately. Thus ending an old chapter of life and opening a new one.

Dear readers

Sorry this is soooo short. I've been busy as of late. But better late than never right?

Anyway I might be discontinuing some of my stories and putting them up for adoption. But not love and war, coup de grace and broken love. Anyway tell me what you think read and review

So until next time

Love ReiaJade


End file.
